This specification relates to generating synthesis videos. A synthesis video may be a composite video generated from segments of different videos. A synthesis video may provide an overview of one or more topics.
Generating a synthesis video may involve machine learning models. Machine learning models receive an input and generate an output, e.g., a predicted output, based on the received input. Some machine learning models are parametric models and generate the output based on the received input and on values of the parameters of the model.